To Breathe
by BirdSpell
Summary: Kuro has a nightmare, and Cao is... less than understanding.


**This is ChuugokuZhongGuo's prize for the Broken Assassin contest. The request was for ChuNi (NiChu, whatever) angst and fluff. Um. You never specified what universe! And I felt like doing 2p stuff, so yeah.**

**I know the nightmare thing is played out, but school is sapping my creative energy. Blame that.**

**Disclaimed.**

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Breathe.

_Breathe_, dammit!

Kuro forced his lungs to drag air through his body, trying to look away from the destruction in front of him, snapping his hands over his ears in an attempt to hide from the mocking, harsh laughter filling the air, to ignore the agony filling his body.

"Shut up!" he screamed. "Yamete kudasai!"

The laughter just got louder, and Kuro fought back a sob. "Please, please, please stop. Watashi wa kōfuku shimasu… I surrender, just... stop."

Allen Jones smirked. "Good boy. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

"Think of all the trouble you could've saved us by doing that earlier," Oliver Kirkland added cheerily.

Trouble? Murdering his people was _trouble_?! Trouble for _them_?! _They'll pay for this, they'll pay, I'll make them regret it- _"Sh-shine," he managed to spit out.

Francois Bonnefoy shot Cao a look. "What did he say?"

The Chinese man raised an eyebrow. _Please don't tell them please don't-_

"Little shit swore at us."

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

Kuro opened his eyes, gulping down air desperately. _Just a dream. Only a dream. Only history_.

Cao told them, he knew what would happen and he still-

"Japan?"

Kuro closed his eyes, sighing softly. Then he opened them. "What are you doing here, China?"

Wang Cao flopped down beside the Japanese's futon. "Can't I visit my favourite brother without being questioned?"

"Since when am I your favourite brother?"

"Since Leon tried to shoot me." Cao frowned. "You look even weirder than normal. What's up?"

Kuro raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. Why would you even care?"

Cao shrugged. "Old habits die hard and all that shit. Also, whenever you start lying badly, it's a pretty good indicator something's wrong, and I'm curious."

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Aw, did the wittle baby have a nightmare?"

"Don't be stupid," Kuro snorted. "The closest thing to a nightmare in this house is waking up to you."

"Harsh," the Chinese commented. "Must've been bad. So what was it?"

"I didn't have a nightmare, dumbass! How old do you think I am, five? I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"And now he's getting all defensive. I never said you were a little kid." Cao raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Mister Know-It-All Tough Guy?" He pondered this. "Hm, was it when Allen almost blew you off the face of the earth, or when you hid in your room like a sulky brat, or-"

A sharp prickling started behind his eyes. _Oh no, I am not crying in front of this asshole_. "Shut up, and get out," Kuro snarled around the forming lump in his throat, trying to force every emotion but anger back into whatever dark hole they were usually stuck in.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Cao snickered. "Aw, come on, Japan! Don't be such a weakling! I know I raised you better. Honestly, this is worse than that time after World War Two when the others beat you and you cried like a-" He stopped, frowning. "Speaking of which, are you crying, Japan?"

The Japanese looked away, coughing in a desperate attempt to clear his throat, feeling tears trying to trickle out. "D-don't be stupid," he choked out, scrubbing surreptitiously at his eyes. "Why would I be crying? That's ridiculous!" To his eternal mortification, a harsh sob broke out, despite his best attempts to hold it back. He tried to pass it off as a cough.

Cao didn't look convinced. "Kuro-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped, standing quickly and walking quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Then he sank to his knees, buried his face in his hands, and sobbed, rough, wracking sobs that shook his whole body. It was just… all too much, he couldn't control it, couldn't hold his emotions in check any longer.

"D-dammit…! Why'd he have to come today of all days…?"

"Kuro?"

Kuro's head shot up, and he spun around to see Cao standing in the doorway. He looked awful, he knew; tear streaked face and red, puffy eyes, and his hair was probably a mess-

He went back to crying like a child rather than dwell on his appearance any longer.

"Kuro, what-"

"Go _away_!" Kuro sobbed. "Dammit, why can't you leave me _alone_?!"

Cao didn't answer. Instead, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Then, he did something even more unexpected. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around his sort-of little brother.

"Ch-China, what are you."

"Shh," Cao murmured. "I'm… sorry, Kuro. I didn't mean to upset you."

"N-no, it's my fault, f-for being such a weakling, I-I-"

"Hey!" the Chinese interrupted. "Don't say that. Don't you _dare_ say that."

Rather than respond, Kuro buried his face in Cao's shoulder. He shook slightly, still trying to control his emotions. Cao sighed, running fingers through the younger nation's hair. "Hey... It's alright… Shh…"

Kuro sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "A-arigato, Cao."

"Think nothing of it." Cao took the Japanese's shoulders, pulling him back to look at him. "Are you okay now? What _was_ that, anyway?"

Kuro shook his head. "It's nothing. Y-you don't care anyway."

"Kuro!" The Chinese shook him gently. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, why should you? It's not like I've ever given you a reason to."

Cao shrugged, blushing slightly. "Well, that's what love is, yeah? To care without having a reason."

Kuro stared at him, wide-eyed. "L-love.?"

The Chinese coughed, realizing what he'd said. "Well, yeah. I mean, we're brothers, yeah?"

"I- Oh, I see. Brothers. Right." Kuro looked… a little disappointed, to be honest. "Of course, that's what you meant."

"Did you think it was something else?" Cao half-teased.

"Well- No! That is, maybe I… _thought_ about it, but... no!"

The Chinese laughed, scooping the smaller nation into his arms. Kuro hissed like a startled cat and slapped at him. "Cao! Put me down!"

"Don't want to! Aw, does my wittle baby brother have a _crush_?"

"You're being ridiculous-"

"Okay, I'll let you down."

"Thank you-"

"_If_ you call me Ni-Ni like you used to."

"Cao!" Kuro protested, kicking his legs like when he was a child. "Put me down, dammit!"

"Come on, just once? For me~?"

"Not gonna happen!"

The Chinese shrugged. "Then I'll just carry you around everywhere."

Kuro crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "What about when you go to sleep?"

"I'll tie you up," came the retort. "You'll never get away until you say it~!"

"Cao!" the Japanese whined. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Say it, you know you want to."

"No I don't!" Kuro blinked up at the older nation, eyes wide and sad. "Please, Cao?"

"Your puppy eyes cannot defeat me!" Cao spun around quickly, nearly banging into the counter.

Kuro shrieked with laughter. "Stop it, stop it! Fine! Put me down, Ni-Ni!"

"There, was that so hard?" The Chinese lowered his brother to his feet. Kuro slapped him.

"Never do that again!" he demanded. The effect was spoiled by the fact he was still laughing breathlessly and stumbling, dizzy.

Cao smirked. "So, what _was_ that nonexistent nightmare of yours about?"

"It wasn't a nightmare," Kuro muttered, laughter petering off instantly. "Is that the only reason why you did that? Figures," he added before Cao could respond. "You never did care about what happened to me."

"Kuro! I did that to make you laugh, I asked about the nightmare because it obviously upset you, and I've _always_ cared what happened to you." He stopped, frowning. "Well, most of the time. In any case, what made you think I didn't care?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you left me to fend for myself? Or that you tried to kill me? Or that-"

"Okay, I get it!" Cao interrupted. "Although, to be fair, you did try to kill me first. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I… I am," the Japanese replied, slightly surprised. "I really am." He sighed happily, draping himself over Cao's shoulders like he did when he was younger, cuddly brat that he was. The Chinese sighed, kneeling down and making himself comfortable.

"Why are you lying on my shoulders, Kuro?"

"I'll have you know, shoulders are very comfortable. Except Oliver's; he's too bony."

"With all those cupcakes, you'd think he'd be the least bony."

Kuro chuckled, arms coiling around Cao's neck. "Carry me?"

The Chinese sighed, arms sliding under his brother's knees as he stood. "You're lucky you're so cute."

"I'm not cute! I'm terrifying and creepy!" Cao stared at him. Kuro shrugged. "According to Lutz and Vanya, anyway."

"Those two are total wimps," Cao dismissed. "Doesn't count."

"Do _you_ think I'm scary, Cao?" Kuro asked, cuddling into the other's shoulder.

Cao hesitated. Kuro frowned, pulling away and digging sharp nails into the Chinese's shoulders. "You think I'm scary, right?"

"Ow! Now? Kind of. Usually? Yes. When you're practically falling asleep on me? No."

"Fair enough." Kuro made himself comfortable again, yawning. This was a common occurrence for him; whether it was because he liked it or just to annoy people was unknown, but he'd settle down on someone's shoulders and fall asleep there. No one ever tried to move him; if he woke up, he'd be most displeased, and whoever woke him would most likely find caltrops in their bed one night.

(It was an unfortunate habit of nations to attempt to kill each other. Kuro was less obvious than a knife at a World Meeting.)

Of course, some of them, like Cao and the other members of the Axis, allowed it because, well.

It was _Kuro_.

"Cao! Walk!"

On second thought.

"I'm not a horse."

"Y'sure?" Kuro looked him over. "I dunno. You look like Tama."

Cao wrinkled his nose. "That broken down old nag?"

"It was a compliment, you horrid man." The Japanese shoved him, jumping down and stretching. "I'm going back to bed." He raised an eyebrow. "Care to join me?"

"Wh-wh-what?!"

Kuro shrugged, strolling off. "Why not? We're… _brothers_, aren't we?"

World's best brother, right there.

0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0v0-0

**It was sort of ChuNi.**

**School. Tired. Fuck it.**

**If you want, I'll write more in this particular version of 2p.**

**And yes, 2p Japan is still adorable. He's gotta be, it's **_**Japan**_**.**

**Translations:**

**Yamete kudasai (Japanese): Stop it, please**

**Watashi wa kōfuku shimasu (Japanese): I surrender**

**Shine (Japanese): Basically telling someone to die, carries the same connotation as 'fuck you'**

**As usual, all translations come from Google, so if they're wrong, please let me know.**

**EDIT: Thanks to Isemay for their info on translations; I can't speak Japanese, so I do rely on Google...**

**See ya~!**

**-Bird**


End file.
